El Rompecorazones
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Basado en el capítulo de los Simpson "Jacques, el Rompecorazones"] Un mal regalo sólo suele ser eso, un mal regalo. Sonríes lo mejor que puedes, pensando "bueno, no pasa nada. Hay que agradecerle la intención". Pero después de dieciséis veces… Es hora de tirarle ese regalo a la cara ¡CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS! [Eren x Reader x Levi] [AU]
1. Parte 1

**Reader** = Cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto, debes poner tu nombre o el que quieras ponerte ;P

…

…

…

Tu cara estaba roja de ira, cubierta entre trocitos de tarta que acabaron en ti después de que tu _regalo_ aterrizase sobre ella, antes de que pudieras pedir un deseo. Miraste a la persona que la había destruido. Solo te sonreía, con nervios, como intentando hacer plática contigo. Ya estabas acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de regalos por su parte, pero por decimosexta vez, solo por esta decimosexta vez ibas a hacer uso de ellos. ¿Qué si odiabas a esa persona? ¿Qué si odiabas a... esa persona?

LA ODIABAS.

…

Recostaste tu cuerpo en la cama, dándole la espalda a… esa persona. En algún momento, él llegó y se posó a tu lado, en el colchón que habíais puesto entre tú y tú madre en el suelo, sabiendo muy bien que siendo tu cumpleaños, esa persona se quedaría a dormir contigo esa noche. En un buen principio te alegraste de que se quedara, pero después de ver _tu regalo_ , se te pasaron todas las ganas. Cerraste los ojos. Mañana sería un largo día usando ese _regalo_ esta vez. ¡Le darías una lección por todo este tiempo dándote esos regalos que solo usaba él en su favor! ¡Eso es! Antes de que pudieras dormir notaste cómo él subió deliberadamente a tu cama, y apartando un de los mechones de tu pelo que te cubría cuando dormías, te susurró:

-Feliz cumpleaños. (Nombre)…-tu no le respondiste. Y es que aquello que te regaló, fue el colmo de los colmos. Besó tu mejilla suavemente y después volvió a su cama. Abriste los ojos un momento, notando aun sus labios sobre ti, pero ahora no era el momento de ablandarse, ¡y mañana se lo demostrarías hiendo a jugar a esa mierda de la que no tenías ni idea!

Cerraste los ojos y decidida, dormiste con tranquilidad, aunque nerviosa… ¿qué pasaría mañana? ¿Harías el ridículo o simplemente…? No querías pensar más. Al fin, después de mucho, dormiste.

…

Notaste tus pies húmedos por aquellos zapatos que ni siquiera eran de tu talla. Era incómodo, pero no ibas a rajarte por tan poca cosa. Esa persona aún seguía en tu casa. Tú queridísima madre le había dejado quedarse hasta que sus padres regresasen del extranjero. Bueno, al menos estaría presente ante tu victoria (que realmente no sabías cómo te iba a salir la jugada pero estabas confiada eso sí). Pisaste tu pista con inseguridad. Miraste a tu alrededor, un hombre atractivo, rodeado de mujeres y algún que otro hombre que no coqueteaba con él si no que ponía cara de fastidio, marcaba strikes cómo el que más en esa sala. La bola pesaba, pero no te importaba, estabas sorprendida por aquel hombre que en tú opinión, era todo un rompecorazones. Era impresionante lo bien que jugaba. No podías dejar de mirar cómo ganaba sin problemas a esos hombres, y cómo las mujeres se volvían locas ante tales actos. Cuando al fin jugó con éxito su última jugada, cogió el dinero que dedujiste que habían apostado entre sí y entonces fue cuando ocurrió. Vuestras miradas se cruzaron, fundiéndoos ambos en el color del otro. Aunque eras tú la que más se derretía con él. Intentaste disimular, desviando tu mirada de él (que aunque no lo vieras, seguía con su mirada sobre ti) para lanzar por primera vez la bola. Esta rebotó un par de veces sobre la pista, dejando de un lado la tuya para saltar sobre la barra que os separaba a él y a ti y cruzarse en su pista, comiéndose uno de sus bolos. Volviste hacía él que miraba tu bola con sorpresa.

-Lo siento…-dijiste tímida, lo que le causó alguna que otra sonrisa ladeada que no pudiste percibir. Tu bola volvió a salir de aquel aparato del que no sabías ni el nombre por su lado. Fuiste para recogerla, encontrándote de bruces con él, que cogió tu bola, admirándola un poco.

-No pasa nada-te respondió al fin-. Esto…-observó que había un nombre en la bola antes de pasártela. Era el nombre de esa persona por supuesto. Del ahora desgraciado que te hizo ese _regalo_ que ahora usabas. El hombre te pasó la bola diciendo aquel nombre que no querías escuchar. Del que no querías saber nada por el momento-…Eren-gruñiste un poco por escucharlo, pero al fin recuperaste tu bola, alejándote de él hacía la pista que habías conseguido cuando llegaste. Le miraste ladeada, sujetando con ambas manos la bola, alzando sin querer tu pecho.

-No… Eren-gruñiste de nuevo pensando en él-… Eren es el nombre de mi bola-comenzaste, yéndote un poco más lejos-. Me llamo **Reader** -Fuiste hacía tu pista, y lanzaste de nuevo, tal y cómo hiciste antes, tirando otra vez, un solo bolo. Sin darte cuenta, aquel hombre apareció a tu lado y cogió la mano con la que lanzaste, acariciando con sensualidad los dedos, rozándolo con las yemas. Curiosamente, no te pusiste nerviosa por aquello. Pero por dentro notaste que te desvanecías, como la nieve en verano.

-Tienes unos dedos muy finos-comenzó sin dejar de acariciarte-, muy femeninos-te miró directamente a los ojos. Todavía te acariciaba-. No va con la bola que utilizas. Ten-al fin soltándote, alcanzó su bola al otro lado y te la ofreció. En un buen principio te negaste con todas tus fuerzas, pero él acabó convenciéndote para que lanzaras, y lo hiciste. Y por primera vez, conseguiste dar a todos los bolos.

-¡Vaya!-soltaste, un poco ingenua por ver aquello que tú misma acababas de hacer gracias a la bola de… entonces te diste cuenta de que no tenías ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Volteaste tu cuerpo hacía él, mirándole con unos ojos inocentes. Parecían brillar, cómo los de un niño pequeño-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Levi Ackerman. Pero tú puedes llamarme Levi.

-Levi…-susurraste.

- **Reader** …-susurró cómo tú hacías, jugando con vuestras miradas. Cuando al fin parecía que ibas a dejarte deshacer en cuerpo y alma, el habló, rompiendo aquel… extraño juego-Quiero enseñarte-dijo, sorprendiéndote.

-¡N-No! No hace falta, en serio….-moviste muy rápido tu cabeza, hasta que te escondiste, bajando la vista.

-Pero yo quiero enseñarte.

-¡Es que no quiero ser un rollo!

- **Reader** -cada vez que decía tu nombre tu cuerpo se deleitaba, lleno de electricidad que fluía por él. Le miraste otra vez a esos afilados ojos azules-. Déjame enseñarte. Mira-te pasó su bola de nuevo-Lanza. ¿Me has visto jugar, no? Intenta imitarme-a regañadientes cumpliste e intentaste hacerlo cómo él lo hacía. Imitaste sus movimientos con torpeza, pero con ello tiraste ocho bolos.

-¡Oh!-soltaste otra vez sorprendida. Era un buen profesor a pesar de que solo te había dicho que le imitases. Le alagaste al ver lo que habías hecho con sus sencillos trucos-¡Eres muy buen profesor!-él volvió a sonreír, acompañado de una risa.

-¿Ves?-hizo una pausa, dejándote a ti envuelta en tus pensamientos, cómo que era buen profesor (cómo le habías hecho saber) y que… quizá no estaría tan mal que te diera clases. Seguías queriendo darle una lección a él, y tal y cómo estabas ahora poco podrías hacer. Lo único que conseguirías sería que se riera de ti. Le diste tu mano, indicándole con ese gesto que podía darte clases. Él la toqueteó cómo antes, estremeciéndote en el proceso.

-¿Cuánto cobras?-preguntaste, ignorando los roces que hacía contra tus dedos.

-25 €.

-¿¡25 €!?-lo pensaste un poco más. Era caro sí, pero debías darle una lección a esa persona. Eso era lo único que te importaba. Suspiraste un par de veces antes de darle tu respuesta definitiva-… Está bien…-él sonrió-¿Cuándo empezamos?

- **Reader** …

-¿Sí?

-Ya hemos empezado-acercó bruscamente su rostro al tuyo, sacándote algún que otro gesto de sorpresa, acompañada de un adorable rojizo en tus mejillas.

…

Los días transcurrieron rápido, pero contenían un mensaje tan intenso que no descubriste hasta que tu cuerpo, tu alma, todo tu quedó rendido ante… él.

…

Los bolos cayeron cuando tu bola consiguió tocarlos de un solo tiro que tú misma lanzaste. Levi te aplaudió, contento por lo mucho que habías mejorado desde que empezasteis con sus clases. Fuiste a apuntar tu puntuación a la mesa, cuando Levi te dijo algo que chocó dentro de ti como una bomba nuclear.

- **Reader**. Quiero que nos veamos fuera de la bolera.

-¿Eh?

-Conozco una cafetería aquí cerca. Quiero vayamos.

Te quedaste pensativa un momento antes de volver a preguntarle algo que no tenías claro desde hace muchos días.

-¿Cómo amigos, no?-dijiste, sonriendo con alegría, borrándose al instante cuando él dijo _eso_.

-No.

-¿Uh? ¿No somos amigos? Por qué yo creía…-se acercó a ti. Al estar sentada fue mucho más fácil pegar tu frente a la suya, sujetándote de los cabellos y quitándote el habla de repente.

- **Reader**. Tú y yo ya sabemos lo que hay aquí, ¿no? Sabes muy bien que lo que yo siento por ti no es pura amistad o cariño porqué seas mi alumna. Y tú…-casi rozó tus labios con los suyos, descontrolando tu respiración, al igual que el rosado de tus mejillas que se tornó carmesí-… tampoco no sientes por mí solo amistad, ¿no? ¿ **Reader**?-cómo pudiste, le apartaste de ti, apoyando las manos en su pecho. Estabas tan nerviosa que no conseguías recuperar el aliento. Respirabas por la boca, buscando desesperadamente aire al que aferrarte. Pero, entonces lo pensaste. ¿Era cierto? ¿Sentías algo más por él? ¿Algo que no era… solo amistad? Puede que fuera verdad. Necesitabas salir de aquí. Esto se estaba descontrolando, y a pesar de que seguías un poco enfadada con él, seguías siendo su novia. No. No. No. Quieres irte. Quieres irte ¡Ya! Te levantaste de tu silla, y sin reparar en cómo Levi te llamaba, o qué ibas descalza (ya que te deshiciste de los zapatos de los bolos durante el camino), te fuiste a casa. Ya no podías pensar más.

Estabas deshecha.

…

Llegaste a casa y cómo si alguien te persiguiese, te metiste en la cama de un salto, cubriéndote hasta la cabeza, sin reparar en qué Eren estaba allí. Al que despertaste.

-¿ **Reader**?-preguntó, encendiendo la luz para verte mejor, aunque poco te dejabas asomar bajo la colcha que te cubría.

-S-¡Sí!-era imposible que ignorases lo que había pasado. Tú voz te delataba con tanta facilidad… Seguro que si se hubiese acercado a verte vería ese carmesí en tus mejillas del que no lograbas deshacerte. Por tu tono, el chico supo que no solo habías jugado a los bolos esa noche, quizá, había pasado algo más allí que él desconocía. Paró la luz y tristemente, volvió a llamarte mientras se acurrucaba en el colchón que tú y tu madre pusisteis para él. Todavía conservaba un poco tu olor, lo que aún le hacía deprimirse más.

-¿ **Reader**?-al sentirle llamarle, te levantaste de golpe, descubriéndote al fin de bajo las sabanas. Él estaba de espaldas, acurrucándose cada vez más.

-¡Dime!-dijiste con desesperación. Aunque no quisieras reconocerlo, le añorabas y querías oírle decir tu nombre, pero ahora era Levi el que hacía eso… Tu cabeza daba vueltas otra vez.

Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que él volviese a dormir.

-Nada… Buenas noches…

Estabas deshecha. Y cada vez más. Volviste a dormir, cómo el hizo.

-Buenas noches…

…

Levi y tú estabais frente a frente, mirando el catálogo que la camarera os había servido hace un rato. No parabas de pensar, con cierto nerviosismo, que finalmente aceptaste aquella cita con él. Aunque preferías pensar que no era una cita, sino una pequeña escapada con un amigo o… algo por él estilo. Pero ni tú te lo creías. Levi cerró el catalogo para mirarte.

-Creo que pediré el mimosa-te soltó. Estabas tan absorta en aquellos pensamientos que solo escuchaste "mimosa", lo que te hizo saltar chispas de rosa en tus carrillos.

-Levi, no me llames así, por favor…-dijiste, tímida, desviando la vista.

-¿Qué?-cuando al fin lo entendió soltó una risa-Vaya. Eres tan inocente y mona que pensabas que te había soltado un coqueteo-río otra vez, y tú solo sólo pudiste avergonzarte cuando fuiste tú la que se dio cuenta también de lo que realmente había pasado.

-Perdona…

-Tranquila, tranquila. A mí me gustas así, **Reader** -eso solo pudo disparar tu rojo. ¿Por qué te sonrojas si solo es una cita entre tú y tu amigo? Te repetiste hasta que el rojo desapareció. Eso te hizo sentir orgullosa e inconscientemente sonreíste.

-¡ **Reader**!-te sorprendió alguien que conocías muy bien, robándote la sonrisa. Esto no pintaba bien-¡Yuhuuu! ¡ **Reader**! ¡Soy yo! ¡Petra! ¡La novia de Auruo! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!-se acercó a vuestra mesa, quedando parada en el medio y con una cara que brillaba de felicidad. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

-Sí. Hola, Petra-la saludaste desinteresadamente. Ojalá se fuera rápido y te dejase en paz. Pero era difícil con una chismosa como ella.

-¡Buff! ¡Lo que son las cosas! ¿Eh? Entro a este café y ¿a quién me encuentro? ¡A **Reader**! Qué está sentada en un café con alguien que no es su novio, y me he dicho ¿Por qué no la saludo? ¡Y aquí estoy!

-Petra, esto no es lo que…

-Perdona-dijo Levi, interrumpiéndote-, solo le estoy dando clases de bolos-volvió a mirarme-. **Reader** , presta atención-sabías lo que pretendía, y le seguiste el rollo.

-Sí-respondiste, poniendo toda tu atención en él. Comenzó a explicarte lo que ya sabía, pero daba lo mismo, ya que así os desharías (si un milagro de Dios os ayudaba) de Petra. Esta miró un par de veces vuestra pequeña clase, hasta que se cansó.

-¡Bueno! ¡Yo ya me voy! Adiós, **Reader**. Nos vemos en el instituto.

-Sí. Adiós, Petra.

-Adiós, Petra-te acompañó Levi también hasta que esta salió de la cafetería. Entonces se dirigió a ti-Tú amiga es una fisgona. Seguro que algún día su querido Dios le lanzará un rayo a esa lengua viperina-no era tan gracioso, pero te reíste. Parecía la cosa más graciosa del mundo en ese momento. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al verte tan feliz por lo que había dicho-Me encanta cuando te ríes-hizo una pausa hasta que acabaste de reírte- **Reader** -intentó coger tus manos entre las suyas, pero las alejaste de él-. Voy a decirte algo que puede que te choque. Quiero verte otra vez.

-Eso no me choca.

-Pero no en la bolera. Ni en la cafetería-intentó volver a atrapar tus manos, pero las alejabas más y más a medida que él se acerca a ti, guiado por estas. Cuando por fin consiguió atraparlas te mantuvo presa en una red de enlace entre vuestros dedos-En mí… apartamento-él tenía razón. Te chocó de verdad. Estabas mareada por tal insinuación, pero podías seguir escuchando lo que decía-Está en el barrio Capital, calle Subterránea, nº 41. Te esperaré en la puerta-tu mareo iba a más, aunque pudiste formular algunas palabras, echa un matojo de nervios.

-¿Y-y-y q-qué quieres que hagamos en t-tú a-apartamento?-preguntaste ingenua. Él solo se limitó a acercarse más hasta quedar su boca pegada a tu oído, para susurrarte algo.

-Si tú quieres, podemos… _hacerlo_. ¿Me entiendes? ¿ **Reader**?- _shock_. Un _shock_ tan grande que solo pudiste dejar la mente en blanco. Tu cuerpo cayó al suelo, sin aguantarlo más. Veías borroso, hasta que ya no viste nada más. En tu mente seguían resonando esas palabras.

\- _Si tú quieres podemos… hacerlo. ¿Me entiendes?-_

De pronto apareció la voz de Eren. Se entremezcló extrañamente con la de él.

 _-¿Reader?-_

(…)

Despertaste unos minutos después. La gente de la cafetería te mirabas desde arriba. Estabas tirada en el suelo. Levi sujetaba una de tus manos, dándole pequeñas palmaditas y pronunciando tu nombre, a tu lado. Estabas seria. Sorprendiendo a Levi que parecía preocupado, le hablaste con naturalidad.

-¿Te va bien el jueves?-eso le sacó (cómo muchas veces) una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Sí. Me va bien el jueves.

…

Preparabas el desayuno. Tu especialidad: sándwich de sobrasada con queso _(recomendado por la autora :3 Calientes están de muerte :3:3)_. Eren… solía decirte que estaban deliciosos… El susodicho entró en la cocina. Estaba listo para ir al trabajo que hacía los fines de semana. Cogió el sándwich que le habías hecho de la mesa, guardándolo en la mochila.

-Me voy a trabajar.

-Vale.

Nos os mirasteis, pero ambos tenías expresiones tristes en vuestros rostros aniñados. Sin poder creértelo, él se paró en la puerta de la cocina, viéndote de espaldas, ya que tú no te giraste.

- **Reader**.

-¿Sí?

-Tus sándwiches me siguen pareciendo deliciosos-paraste de untar por un momento, prestando atención a sus palabras, después de mucho tiempo. Aun así no te giraste-He probado, los de mucha gente, pero los tuyos siguen siendo los mejores. Tienen algo especial. ¡Pero no me preguntes que es! Sabes que… soy un poco idiota para estas cosas…-a medida que seguía hablando, te apenabas cada vez más, notándose esto en tu mirada-Solo quería que lo supieras-cómo si fuera a estallar en lágrimas (igual que tú), le oíste salir de la cocina a paso cansado. Tú volviste a untar el pan. Algunas lágrimas no aguantaron más y cayeron sobre la sobrada. Fundiéndose en esta.

…

Caminaste hacía el apartamento de Levi. Esta vez no pensabas en nada. Solo querías…. No lo sabías. Miraste a tu alrededor. Nada llamaba tu atención. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que llegaste al cruce. Uno se dirigía hacía Shiganshina, donde Eren trabajaba hoy. El otro se dirigía hacia la Capital, donde Levi te esperaba. En un buen principio fuiste hacía Capital, pero volviste atrás para coger el otro camino, hacía Shiganshina, pero de nuevo, volviste atrás, quedando en medio de los dos cruces.

¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Ir con Eren a quién, a pesar de todo, sigues queriendo? ¿O con Levi qué te dio algo que hacer cuando más lo necesitabas y al que también quieres?

Esto es un amor a dos bandas, pensaste con ironía, para intentar bajar la tensión de la que no conseguías librarte.

No parabas de mirar de un lado a otro.

Shiganshina. Capital.

Shiganshina. Capital.

Eren. Levi

Mejor dicho.

¿Eren o Levi?

¿Eren o Levi?

¿Qué podías hacer?

…

…

…


	2. Parte 2

**Reader** = Cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto, debes poner tu nombre o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 **Apellido Reader** = Cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto, debes poner tu apellido o el que quieras ponerte ;P

…

…

…

Levi miró cansado el reloj de su muñeca. Las siete y media, y ya estaba oscuro. Llevaba allí desde las once de la mañana. Se había acicalado muy bien para esta ocasión, pero ahora parecía que había perdido el tiempo.

Ella no se había presentado.

…

-¡Hey, Eren!-gritó Jean, haciendo que el muchacho de cabellos castaños se girara hacía él. Iba acompañado de Armin, a unos pasos atrás-¿Te vienes con nosotros a la bolera? ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno!

El chico no contestó. La bolera… Él tenía planeado ir ya hace mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, se compró aquella bola para aquello. ¡Incluso le "tatuó" su nombre! Pero ahora… Ahora era **Reader** , su querida **Reader** , la que hacía aquello. Iba casi cada día y lo poco que se veían era de lo más incómodo, frío. Estaba seguro de que algo raro pasaba. Y no quería ni pensar en…

-Mierda-dijo bajito, rascando efusivamente su cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¡Bueno! ¿¡Te vienes o no!?-siguió insistiendo el otro mientras Armin intentaba tranquilizar la situación. Seriamente, Eren volvió a mirarles, casi sin emoción en su rostro.

-Está bien.

…

-Tch. Se acabó-dijo para sí mismo el hombre antes de salir disparado hacia su auto y cerrar de un portazo la puerta del portal que llevaba aguantando con su propio peso desde hace mucho. A pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento del piloto y con un movimiento rápido lo encendió para ponerse en marcha en busca de la chica.

Tenía el ceño fruncido.

Iba muy rápido. Mucho.

No parecía muy contento de que esta no se hubiera presentado a su proposición.

….

Los tres chicos salían del trabajo cargando sus respectivas bolsas, en las que guardaban los uniformes que debían ponerse y alguna que otra fiambrera o servilleta que sus queridas madres (o en el caso de Eren, novia) preparaban para ellos. Jean iba alardeando otro de sus típicos sueños con Mikasa, orgulloso, como si eso realmente hubiese pasado. Armin intentaba escucharle, por pura educación, pero era difícil, viendo como su mejor amigo iba varios pasos más atrás, mirando el suelo con una expresión de pena o quizá de desgracia. Llevaba varios días así y le resultaba muy difícil preguntarle directamente que le pasaba. Sabía que si era algo que le preocupara de verdad, no se lo diría tan fácilmente. Y creía que esa era una de las situaciones.

¿Quizá se ha peleado con **Reader**? pensó, con cierto aire de inocencia, sin dejar de verle.

-Y entonces… ¿Armin? ¿Me escuchas o qué?-le reprendió el otro, tocando un poco su hombro.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí!-contestó, volviendo a la realidad, e incluso llamando la atención de Eren que se detuvo en seco al ver a alguien que conocía muy bien frente a ellos.

-Esto, chicos…-empezó la mujer, insegura. Al fin captó la atención de los tres muchachos.

-Señora **Apellido Reader** …-dijo el muchacho castaño, sorprendido de verla a esas horas por allí.

-Hola, Eren-le contestó, sonriendo con nostalgia-. Siento molestaros, pero…-pausó un momento antes de continuar, con cierto nerviosismo-¿habéis visto a **Reader**?-Su sonrisa se borró de golpe y un temblor acaparó sus manos.

-¿A **Reader**?-preguntó Jean, ladeando extrañamente su cabeza.

De pronto, Eren salió del shock que lo mantenía embobado y a empujones se hizo paso entre los dos chicos hasta quedar frente a la mujer.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado con **Reader** , señora **Apellido Reader**!?-la fuerte preocupación que le envolvió de repente asustó un poco a la mujer, que se encogió.

-Es que… es que…- parecía que iba a romper en llanto-… **Reader** no ha aparecido por casa en todo el día y… y…-algunas lágrimas no soportaron más y comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos-… ¡Diooos!-sollozó, tapando su cara con ambas manos, como si así consiguiese recuperar la compostura. Sus sollozos eran graves, profundos, como si salieran del fondo de su alma. Armin, comprensivo, se acercó de buenas a la mujer, diciéndole palabras lo más tranquilizadoras posibles para que dejará de llorar. Eren… era incapaz de reaccionar. De nuevo, estaba en shock. Solo podía pensar en una cosa:

¿Dónde estás, **Reader**?

….

- **Reader.** Oye, estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad. En serio, llámame y si no quieres hablar conmigo, al menos déjame un mensaje. Estoy muy preocupado, por favor… llámame-por decimoquinta vez, Levi colgó el teléfono, con la esperanza de que la muchacha escuchase uno de los muchos mensajes que le había dejado durante el largo camino. Iba hacía la bolera. Quizá se encontraba allí. Aunque ya no estaba tan convencido de ello. Jamás. Nadie le había rechazado en años. Estaba furioso, era cierto, no le había sentado nada bien ese posible rechazo. No estaba muy seguro que si realmente le había rechazado… o quizá le había ocurrido algo por el camino. Suspiró, agotado de tanto pensar en ella-Puede que no sea cómo las demás-dijo para sí, encendiendo un cigarrillo. La primera calada fue espectacular. Esperaba poder fumarse uno igual si **Reader** venía a su apartamento y hacían… eso que él tanto deseaba desde que la conoció. De nuevo, frunció el ceño-Mierda-. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a coger el teléfono y a marcar el número. A los pocos segundos de ponérselo en la oreja, pudo escuchar el mensaje, y seguidamente, aquel pitido hilarante. Apretó los labios (liberados del cigarrillo que sostenía en la otra mano, sujetando al mismo tiempo el volante con agilidad) antes de hablar- **Reader**. Oye, estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad…

….

-¿Eeeeehh?-dijo con desgana el muchacho más alto-¿En la bolera? ¿Y qué hace tú novia allí?-siguió, casi para chinchar al otro, que frunció rápidamente el ceño.

-Eso no te importa, cara caballo.

-¿¡Cara ca- se disponía a hacerle pagar por aquello, pero Armin le indicó que no era el momento con una de sus expresiones. Un poco a regañadientes, volvió a una pose más seria, relajando así las cejas gruesas de Eren, que volvieron a la normalidad.

-Sé que está allí. Además, ¿qué no queríais ir antes?-se cruzó de brazos, a modo de defensa.

-¡Una cosa es ir a divertirse y a machacarte (cosa de la que tenía muchas ganas) y otra muy distinta-

-¡Pues vamos!-interrumpió Eren, decidido, ignorando a Jean, lo que puso muy nervioso a este que se giró hacía él. Tenía los ojos completamente oscuros.

-¿¡ME ESCUCHAS O QUÉ!?

Armin seguía pensativo. Era lógico pensar en la bolera. Sabía perfectamente lo que el chico le había regalado a **Reader** por su cumpleaños [No se lo había dicho, claro, pero no le había costado mucho deducirlo], y sabía las consecuencias que esto podía conllevar, pero jamás hubiera pensado que la chica desapareciera sin dejar rastro. No era propio de ella.

De pronto, la mujer (la madre de **Reader** ) se acercó a Armin con sigilo, aunque él logró verla. Tenía los ojos rojos y lágrimas secas por todo el rostro lo que le apenó un poco. Supongo que es normal. Una madre siempre se preocupa por su hija. Acompañada de una reverencia, dijo con dificultad.

-Muchas… gracias…

El chico no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió con dulzura hasta que sus dos compañeros le avisaron a gritos sobre su marcha. El atendió enseguida a la llamada, despidiéndose de la mujer apenas, pero todavía tenía aquella pregunta en su mente. De sí realmente… ella se encontraba en la bolera.

…

….

Como casi todos los días, la bolera se encontraba llena… llena de gente que no tiene nada que hacer… y no de los más tranquilos, la verdad.

A su alrededor había incontables grupos jugando pista por pista. Algunos a modo de competición. Otros, a modo de ligue. Mientras que el resto, simplemente se conformaban con armar jaleo. Los tres chicos estaban en la entrada, mirando desconcertados aquel escandaloso paisaje.

-¿Qué…?-empezó Jean.

-¿…es…?-continuó Armin.

-…-Eren permaneció en silencio. Su mirada estaba llena de determinación. Era casi imposible saber que pensaba… A no ser… que fuera **Reader** , claro. Ella supo en todo momento lo que el chico quería. Desde un disfraz hasta uno de sus cálidos besos.

Una de las muchas parejas comenzó a besarse con pasión. Entrelazando saliva y lengua de manera empalagosa. Al más alto solo pudo causarle repugnancia esa escena.

-¡BAH! ¿Habéis visto…? ¿¡EH!?-antes de que se diera cuenta, Eren y Armin ya había desaparecido de su lado y estaban en la recepción del local, siendo atendidos amablemente por uno de los cuatro trabajadores de esta noche.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Mina. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Verá…

-Estamos buscando a una chica-dijo Eren, interrumpiendo descaradamente al chico rubio de su lado, que empezó a juguetear con sus dedos tímidamente tras aquello.

-¿Una chica?-la mujer parecía no entender y ladeó la cabeza-¿Qué clase de chica? Aquí vienen muchas chicas, aunque no os lo creáis…

-Sí. Son todas unas furcias-añadió su compañera, tras ella.

-¡Hicks!-la riñió, algo sonrojada por aquel comentario-¡No digas esas cosas delante de los niños!

-¿Niños?-resopló con algo de vanidad-¡Bah! De seguro que ellos han visto más furcias que yo en toda mi vida.

-¡HICKS!

-¡SEÑORITA!-finalmente gritó Eren, viendo que el tema se estaba desviando. Con rapidez (aunque conservando aquel rojo en sus mejillas), la mujer volvió hacia ellos-¡Es de suma importancia que nos ayude a encontrar a esta chica! ¡Se llama **Reader**! ¡ **Reader Apellido Reader**!

-¿ **Reader**?-se quedó pensativa un momento para luego saltar de alegría-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! ¡ **Reader**! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes?-bajo aquel escritorio que daba toda la vuelta, la mujer sacó una lista y la repasó varias veces para mirarles de nuevo, esta vez con decepción-Lo siento mucho… Pero parece que hoy **Reader** no ha venido, lo lamento-pausó una milésima de segundo-¿Por qué la buscabais? Quizá os podría ayudar, aunque no sirva de mucho…

-Muchas gracias-respondió Armin, con una sonrisa afable a la espera de la respuesta de ella. Esta no consiguió llegar, ya que dos hombres altos aparecieron a su lado, cubriendo con su sombra a los chicos que se giraron hacia ellos.

-¿¡Estáis hablando de **Reader**!?-habló uno de ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eeehh… Sí. ¿La conocéis? ¿Sabéis donde se encuentra?-preguntó Armin con preocupación. Aunque parecía tener la pequeña esperanza de que ellos lo supieran… no fue así.

-¿ **Reader**?-la extrañez del moreno y más alto creció al hablar de ella.

-¡Sí, hombre! ¿No te acuerdas, Bert? ¡Era aquella chica que entrenaba con Levi!

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco. _¿Quién narices era Levi?_ *Estos son los pensamientos de Eren.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquella chica!-se quedó pensativo un segundo-¿No era uno de los rollos de Levi?

Esta vez, el segundo vuelco volvió con un retorcimiento doloroso. _¿Rollo?*_ Ambos podían oír a Jean de lejos, acercándose a ellos, quejándose por su reciente abandono, pero lo ignoraban. Solo podían tragar todo lo que aquellos dos estaban diciendo… sobretodo Eren. Su corazón no para de retorcerse… y no pararía hasta que, literalmente, explotase contra ellos.

-¡BUAH! ¡Pues si no está aquí es que Levi ya ha conseguido ligársela!-continuó el moreno-¡Ese tío es un playboy!

-¡Jajajajaja!-río el rubio-¡De seguro! ¡Ahora esa chica debe estar cerca del cielo!-las risas comenzaron a resonar más y más. Eren tenía una mirada sombría, baja. Apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta casi quedarse sin respiración. Armin lo veía, casi atemorizado.

-Eren…-susurró. Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla. Esto iba mal. Eren iba a perder el control de un momento a otro, de eso estaba seguro. El corazón de este explotaría en mil pedazos dentro de poco. Esto… iba fatal.

-¡Eh! ¡Eren! ¿¡Qué no me-¡?-Jean acalló de golpe, al ver la cara llena de furia de Eren. Parecía poder sentirla por todo el cuerpo como algo indescriptible, maligno, iracundo. Era la ira humana personificada _(cliché a la serie ;P)_. En un buen principio no entendía el porqué de aquella furia, pero al ver a aquellos personajes delante de ellos, y lo que decían (sobretodo), lo entendió perfectamente. E incluso frunció el ceño, pero no era comparable a la ira de Eren, que debía de estar aguantando todo lo posible con aquellos comentarios sobre su novia.

-¡Eh! ¿Te apetece hacerte un trío, Rei?-preguntó entonces el moreno, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué dices, imbécil!?-una pequeña risilla floja escapo del más alto antes de decir el detonante.

-¡Sí, hombre! Tú, yo… ¡y la nueva furcia de Levi!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM [Las risas fueron casi apagadas en su interior. La bomba lo cubría todo]

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Muy bueno, tío! ¡Muy bueno!-reía el rubio, sujetándose la tripa.

-¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Y que lo digas! ¡De estas solo me salen u-!-interrumpiendo su habla, Eren propino un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a este. A pesar de lo alto que era, el chico consiguió llegar sin problemas a su rostro y que este escupiera sangre al morderse la lengua. Estaba tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor por la mordedura. Incluso algunas lágrimas asomaban a los lados de sus ojos, amenazando constantemente con salir. El dolor era verdaderamente insoportable. El otro, era incapaz de reaccionar. Estaba impresionado con el golpe de ese chico que, a pesar de la enorme diferencia de estatura, había conseguido golpear a Bertholdt y dejarlo en el suelo como si nada.

-¡Eren!-volvió a decir Armin.

Con un rostro negruzco, casi psicópata, Eren miró con desprecio al muchacho del suelo.

-No vuelvas a llamar "furcia" o "rollo" a mi novia nunca más.

-Thuh… ¿¡Thuh jovia!? ¡Aaaah!-le resultaba infinitamente doloroso e imposible hablar con la boca (mejor dicho, la lengua) en ese estado, por lo que sus palabras eran casi inentendibles.

-Ca…¡Cabrón!-al fin gritó el único de los dos que quedaba el pie, atacando a Eren con su enorme puño. El castaño consiguió esquivarlo, para después hacer una de las muchas técnicas de combate que su amiga Annie le había enseñado en sus ratos libres, aunque jamás pareció ilusionada por ello. Un chillido de rata se escuchó cuando el último cayó de bruces al suelo, justo al lado de su compañero.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Eren, con algo de sarcasmo, aunque seguía manteniendo aquella cara oscura. Sin esperar más movimientos por parte del castaño, Jean cogió el móvil con rapidez ante la mirada atónita de Armin.

¿Jean?

Un pequeño grito le hizo dejar de prestar atención al joven y volver hacia Eren. Esta vez se encontraba presionando el estómago del rubio con fuerza.

-¿Quién es Levi?-dijo.

-Yo… ¡Ah!-presionó un poco más el pie. Esta vez sí que estaba cabreado. La fuerza se le iba de las manos sin pensar, y nadie iba a hacer nada para detenerlo. Estaban demasiado ocupados en su juego o en su negocios en el caso de los trabajadores del local-Es… -el chico hablaba con dificultad debido a la presión. No sabía que aquel chico tuviera aquella fuerza escondida-Es… ¡Es un playboy que anda siempre por aquí! ¡Le gustan los bolos y las mujeres!-canturreo como un pajarito asustado.

-¿Él puede saber dónde está **Reader**? Respóndeme-y presionó de nuevo.

-Argh... Es… es posible-le miró directamente a los ojos para gritarle-¡T-tío, olvídalo! ¡Total! ¡Seguro que Levi ya se la habrá cepillado! ¡O se la estará cepillando ahora mis-! ¡AAARGH!-hundió totalmente el pie, con rabia.

-Dije que no hablarais más de mi novia. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Levi?

-E-Eren…-susurró Armin.

….

Un coche que venía a toda velocidad se paró en seco delante de la bolera. Era increíble que hubiese podido tan siquiera frenar tan solo. La puerta del conductor se abrió, dejando asombar la pierna de un hombre al parecer.

….

-¡Dime donde se encuentra!-volvió a repetir Eren. Cada vez sonaba más furioso.

Al fin, el teléfono dejó de sonar en su oído y Jean habló.

-¿Hola? Sí. Necesito que vengas. Cuanto antes-sin dejar de sujetar el teléfono, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño recorte y se lo puso en frente-Sí. Es un lugar… una bolera llamada _El Unicornio Verde_. En serio, ven para acá pero ya-miró de reojo a Eren, que seguía reclamando una respuesta sobre Levi-Eren está fuera de control.

…

El hombre paseaba tranquilamente, a pesar de los nervios que le corrían por todo el cuerpo, causando un hormigueo continuo. Ella no había contestado a ninguna de sus peticiones, a pesar de haber dejado más de veinte mensajes durante el trayecto. Y ella no había contestado a ninguno.

En cuanto se acercó sencillamente a la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par, dejándolo ver. Una de las trabajadoras se dio cuenta desde recepción y asomó su cabeza para saludarle.

-Bienvenido…. Levi.

Aquel nombre resonó en Eren. Se giró como una bestia hacia atrás. Por fin vio a aquel hombre del que tanto se había hablado esa noche. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada fogosa cuando se vieron.

¿Ese… es Levi…?, pensó el muchacho sin dejar de mirarle con esa furia que lo invadía descontroladamente.

-Hmm-fue lo único que dijo el mayor, mirando a Eren. Entrecerró sus ojos, amenazantes, al verle ver de esa manera-

-¿Qué estas mirando?-

…

…

…


	3. Parte 3

**Reader** = Cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto, debes poner tu nombre o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 **Apellido Reader** = Cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto, debes poner tu apellido o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 ***** = Pensamientos de **Reader** como narradora.

…

…

…

-¿Qué estás mirando?

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos, amenazantes, al verle ver de esa manera.

¿Ese… es Levi…?, pensó el muchacho sin dejar de mirarle con esa furia que lo invadía descontroladamente. ¿Es él con quién…? Respiró profundamente por la boca, entrando en algún tipo de shock. Todavía tenía los ojos abiertos, pero habían cambiado su rumbo hacía un par de segundos para mirar al suelo con cierto temblor en ellos. La verdad es que el hombre imponía bastante [a pesar de su baja estatura], además de que él todavía… todavía es un niño. Y él ya es un adulto. Dudaba un poco de que un niño solo podía vencer a un adulto como él, que infundía tal respeto que incluso le hizo bajar esos humos que… que solo **Reader** sabía hacer. Oh, **Reader**. Sin saberlo… ¡mejor dicho! Por su estupidez, la había lanzado a los brazos de él… y la había perdido [literalmente]. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos **Reader** … antes de alzar de nuevo la vista. Este seguía ahí, viéndole con extrañez al parecer, ya que de vez en cuando ladeaba su cabeza un poco. Finalmente, se cruzó de brazos y frunció ligeramente el ceño sin rezumar enfado alguno. Simplemente, parecía extrañado de la expresión del muchacho, que le había lanzado nada más entrar al lugar en busca de ella.

-Si no vas a decirme nada mejor será que dejes de mirarme de esa forma, mocoso-le dijo con seriedad haciéndolo volver a la realidad de pronto con cierto jadeo. A los pocos segundos, su ira regresó. ¿Mocoso? Apretó fuertemente sus puños. Si te miro así… Comenzó a avanzar hacia él, iracundo.

-¡Eren!-le llamó Armin. Alarmado por lo que este pudiera hacer su amigo. Sabía perfectamente que no le era difícil meterse en una pelea. ¡Le pasaba desde niño! Y él no podía hacer nada… Al fin y al cabo, Eren es mucho, mucho más fuerte que él. Por su parte, Eren caminaba sin detenerse hacía Levi que permanecía sereno en todo momento. No podía dejar de pensar en sus últimas palabras… y en la relación que "dulcemente" había formado con su novia [gracias a los otros dos a los que había atizado con anterioridad y que ya hacía rato que, con mucho esfuerzo, se habían marchado a otro sitio]

Si te miro así es porqué… Sus puños estaban cada vez más apretados. Levi podía ver como aquellas manos estaban tan rojas que parecía que iban a explotar como dos tomates. Entrecerró sus ojos un poco. Arqueó una ceja mirando al chico rubio que gritaba el nombre del muchacho con tal de detenerlo y así que no se acercase más a él. Su nombre le resultaba de lo más familiar. Pero de lo más familiar...

¿Eren?

…

 _ANTES_

La chica apartó con suavidad el mechón que se disponía a cubrir su ojo. Algunas ojeras se dejaban asomar si conseguías fijarte bien. Se había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando y poco había podido dormir. El campeonato nacional se acercaba, y aunque sabía que él no lo hacía con mala intención, quizá la estaba presionando un poco.

Para ser la mejor, hay que sufrir un poco, pensó, frotando sus ojos que ya caían de sueño otra vez.

-¡Hasta luego!

-¿Hm?-al girarse, vio de reojo como dos de sus compañeros la saludaban con la mano, despidiéndose. Ella hizo lo mismo (aunque con algo de desgana). No recordaba bien quienes eran, pero de seguro que alguna vez habían entrenado juntos. Estaba bien que de vez en cuando la saludasen con esa energía. En un buen principio, nadie le hablaba. Comprensible. Ella tampoco se interesaba en ellos como a ellos les gustaría. Pero en los últimos meses eso había mejorado. Y sabía claramente a quién darle las gracias.

De pronto, una vibración recorrió su pierna.

El teléfono…

Con cuidado lo sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, marcó la tecla indicada y se lo puso en la oreja sin tan siquiera mirar el nombre que ponía en la pantalla, que indicaba que estaba en su agenda telefónica.

-¿Diga?

….

 _AHORA_

Como esa tía no llegue pronto las cosas se pondrán muy feas, pensaba Jean entre los gritos de Armin para detener a su amigo y a este otro, que cada vez se acercaba más a aquel misterioso hombre al que llamaban Levi. Él no iba a inmiscuirse, eso estaba claro. Por desgracia, Eren es más fuerte que él. Pero… para hacer la cosa más retorcida todavía, la fuerza de aquel hombre sobrepasaba los límites que nunca antes había visto. Y eso lo único que podía producirle es miedo.

Si te miro así es porque…, continuaba el muchacho castaño sin detenerse. Solo unos pasos más y estaría lo suficiente cerca como para…

-¡Eren!-volvió a chillar Armin en vano cuando ya se encontraba lo bastante cerca como para... El rubio reflexionó un poco antes de volver a gritarle a su amigo. Está enfadado. ¡No! ¡Está furioso! Este hombre no podía haber aparecido en peor momento. Ahora… Ahora que Eren sabe que era con él con quién estaba **Reader**. Es lógico pensar que…-¡Eren!

-Si te miro así es porque…-al fin susurró, llamando la atención del mayor que abrió sus ojos rasgados con sorpresa-Es porque…

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para…

…

El pequeño monovolumen aparcó a toda prisa en una de las plazas delante de la bolera sin prestar demasiada atención a cómo aparcaba en ella (total, la conductora todavía se encontraba aprendiendo).

…

El puño de Eren comenzó a alzarse.

-Es porque…-al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, el puño quedó totalmente en alto, dispuesto a lanzarse hacia su objetivo en cualquier momento.

-Adelante, mocoso-respondió al fin el otro, alzando de la misma manera el puño, dispuesto a dar lo mismo que el chico pretendía hacerle recibir-Yo no voy a detenerte-pausó un segundo-No me hago responsable de lo que te pueda ocurrir. Inténtalo.

Es porque…. El puño de Eren fue con fuerza hacia Levi. Nunca antes le había dolido tanto la mano de apretar aquellos dedos para transformarlos en una roca dura.

-¡Eren!-gritó por primer vez Jean. Sus ojos se llenaban con el pánico que sentía-¡NO LO HAGAS!

El puño de Levi fue con fuerza hacia Eren, al igual que él. Su velocidad era mucho mayor que la de Eren. Sus ojos de acero se clavaron en el joven. Los ojos furiosos de Eren se clavaron en el adulto.

….

La puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una figura femenina pasar por ella con elegancia.

….

-Es porque…-repitió por enésima vez antes de soltar toda su furia-¡ES PORQUÉ ME HAS ROBADO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! ¡TE DESTROZARÉ! ¡TE MATARÉÉÉÉÉ!-fue directo a por él.

-Tch-el mayor chasqueó su lengua-¡Cállate ya, mocoso de mierda!-como si de la nada hubiera salido, cambió rápidamente su posición para dejar de un lado aquel puño y sacar su pierna, que fue directa a por él.

-¡Eren!-gritaron ambos amigos al unísono.

¡TE MATARÉ! fue lo único que pensó él que había sido recientemente llamado antes de que ella se interpusiese entre los dos con suma rapidez.

…

 _ANTES_

La música retumbaba fuertemente por tus oídos gracias a los auriculares de los que habías hecho buen uso desde que Armin te los regaló hace… ¿qué? ¿Dos años? Al menos fue mucho mejor regaló que el de… de…. Sonreíste por lo bajo, mirando tus pies, antes de poder susurrar para ti:

-Eren-te sentías tan feliz de poder decir su nombre otra vez (sin odio ni sarcasmo al fin). Seguidamente reíste, dando alguna loca pirueta en el proceso mientras seguías diciendo su nombre de lo más feliz-¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡E….!-ibas a seguir, pero un nombre flasheó tu mente, deteniéndote en seco-Levi…-Tu corazón se estremeció cuando recordaste a ese hombre. Atractivo, misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo amable y tierno. Al menos contigo-Levi…-repetiste, agarrando tu pecho suavemente, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa y un bonito rojo aparecían en tu cara-Levi. Levi. Levi… … … ¿Eren… o… Levi?

De golpe, una luz tenue te iluminó por completo. Rápidamente te diste la vuelta para poder observar a un coche aparcado a tu espalda que bajó las luces por completo cuando te giraste hacia él. Te sorprendió que estuviera allí a esas horas de la noche (aunque tú tampoco eras quien para decir eso en esta situación).

-¿Pero qué…?-susurraste antes de que la persona bajara del vehículo-¡Ah!

….

 _AHORA_

-¡BUAH!-gimoteó Eren, con grandes cantidades de saliva saliendo disparada de su boca, cuando la muchacha hundió completamente su tripa. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para entender que hacía ella allí.

Levi estaba al otro lado, asombrado de la rapidez con la que ella se había interpuesto entre los dos, le apartó ligeramente y estrelló su pierna en el estómago del otro, al que todavía mantenía sobre esta.

Poco a poco, el chico castaño fue levantando la cabeza hasta que se encontró de bruces con su agresora.

-A… ¡Ugh!-antes de poder decir nada, ella ya le había empujado con la misma pierna con el que todavía lo mantenía más o menos de pie, enviándolo un poco más lejos de ellos. Los quejidos de él cesaron cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarrándose la tripa con fuerza.

No solo Eren y Levi estaban asombrados por la intervención de ella, Jean y Armin también se encontraban en ese estado.

Sin dejar de verla, Jean frunció el ceño para así poder gritarle:

-¡Al fin llegas…!-pausó-¡…Annie!

Cuando su nombre resonó por toda la bolera, la rubia bajó su pierna, viendo con su cara seria de siempre a los dos jóvenes.

-Lo siento-de reojo, miró la entrada del lugar que con un crujido se abrió y dejó paso a alguien, que hizo abrir los ojos a más de uno-Tenía que recoger a alguien antes de venir.

Quién había entrado por la puerta se quedó unos pasos del grupo, teniendo una perfecta vista de cada uno de ellos que parecía no creer lo que veían. Eren estaba estupefacto, sudando algo parecido al sudor frío que, le recorrió toda la espalda.

- **Reader** …

….

Hacía ya un rato que estaban en silencio. Sentados el uno al lado del otro en ese pequeño banco de la entrada. Solo a un par de centímetros. Sentiste ganas de entrelazar tu mano con la suya, pero decidiste reprimirte. No esperabas que de buenas a primeras, te perdonase. No habías hecho nada al final, cierto, pero no podías negar que sentías algo por Levi. Lo miraste en cuanto su nombre pasó por tu cabeza. Estaba a lo lejos, recargado de pie en el coche, fumando y, lo más importante, sin dirigiros la mirada a ninguno de los dos. Annie ya se había ido con Armin y Jean. Les había ofrecido llevarlos a su casa.

El tiempo… se te estaba haciendo eterno.

-Eren-le susurraste al girar tu rostro hacia él. Él no respondió. Mantenía la mirada gacha, sin decir ni una palabra. Eras incapaz de ver aquellos bonitos ojos que tanto de gustaban. Tú también bajaste la cabeza, triste. Triste por lo que le habías hecho. Tu corazón se encogió de nuevo, doloroso por aquellos sentimientos que sin querer habías causado a dos personas a las que apreciabas-Eren-le llamaste otra vez sin mirarle-... yo…

….

Cuando la luz roja cambió a verde el coche se puso en marcha. Ellos también estaban en silencio. El más alto de los tres suspiró, recostándose sobre el asiento de atrás con pesadez.

-Vaya. No me esperaba esto de **Reader** -soltó sin más, como un horrible escupitajo.

-Jean…-le advirtió Armin, viéndole desde delante.

-Sí-esta vez fue Annie quien habló, sorprendiendo a los otros dos que parecía que jamás le había oído pronunciar palabra en temas amorosos-. La verdad es que yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

Armin quería decir algo, pero la voz se le apagó de golpe hasta que solo sonó como un ligero susurro que ninguno fue capaz de entender. De nuevo, un silencio estremecedor que dejaba paso a los sonidos de la noche. Pero gracias a Jean la cosa no duró mucho.

-Y… ¿Ya está? ¿No hablamos más?

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-continuó Annie. Armin, parecía bastante ido en ese momento.

-¿De qué va ser? ¡De **Reader** , claro!

-Ah… Pues habla. Nadie te lo impide-de reojo, miró a Armin. Aunque quizá…

-¡Bueno!-contentó (incluso un poco ruborizado) al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacía delante para compartir tan interesante cotilleo aunque no le escuchasen-¡Pues ahí van mis conclusiones! ¡Yo creo que-

-¿Puedo dar yo mi opinión?-interrumpió esta vez Armin, más serio que nunca-¿Puedo?-su ceño estaba fruncido. Lleno de determinación.

-P-puedes…-le respondió el castaño con extrañez al ver que su débil personalidad había cambiado completamente a una mucho más decidida, fuerte. Era tan poco propio de él que de ahí su sorpresa repentina. ¿Tan importante era lo que iba a decir? ¿O simplemente estaba enfadado por todo este asunto de los tríos amorosos?

….

-Eren… yo…

-Cállate-te reprimió-. No quiero oírte.

Un sonido de sorpresa escapó de tus labios. Duras palabras. Cada vez te sentías peor. Ya casi no podías contener las lágrimas, que colgaban indefensas a los lados de tus ojos.

-Eren…-una de esas lagrimillas se escapó sin pensar por tu mejilla hasta desaparecer. De golpe y porrazo, Eren se levantó, furioso, con los puños apretados.

-¡Calla!-gritó. Sus ojos, que ahora mismo te miraban, ya no eran tan bonitos como los recordabas. Estaban en medio de una sombra negruzca, mirándote con tanto odio que ni tu misma te lo creías. Nunca le habías visto tan enfadado contigo… Y eso te asustaba más que nada en este mundo.

….

-Jean. Tú crees que **Reader** tiene toda la culpa, ¿me equivoco?-le interrogó el rubio con dureza.

-Emmm…. Bueno… No sé si toda la culpa pero si pienso que todo esto ha comenzado por su culpa. Al fin y al cabo, fue ella quien empezó a quedar con ese entrenador sex-symbol hasta el punto de dejar a Eren en la estacada. ¡Recuerda lo qué dijeron esos tíos!

-¿Es que te crees todo lo que te dicen?-dijo Annie, uniéndose desinteresadamente a la conversación.

-¡No es eso! Pero…

-Jean-Armin llamó su atención-Me da la impresión, de que te guías solo de las apariencias.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? (¿¡Y qué quieres decir!? ¿¡Qué soy idiota!?)

….

Eren tenía los dedos tensos. Tan tensos que era incapaz de respirar. Sus ojos poseían un brillo especial que la pobre **Reader** solo podía confundir con odio. El joven lo notaba en su mirada, y en la ligera lagrimilla que había dejado ese rastro en su mejilla. Realmente, lo único que quería hacer es…

….

-Piensa bien en los detalles-aclaró el muchacho-. ¿Sabes qué tipo de regalos hace Eren, cierto?

-¿¡Qué si lo sé!?-comenzó, sarcástico-¡En mi cumpleaños me regaló un pin que regalaba el banco de dos calles más allá! ¡Y encima después se lo llevó cómo si nada!

-Bueno, pues el regalo de **Reader** no debe haber sido mucho mejor que él tuyo. Si pensamos bien en qué lugar hemos tenido que ir para encontrarla, no es difícil pensar que fue una bola de bolos.

-¿Una bola de bolos? Este tío es idiota-suspiró.

-Es lógico pensar que fue allí donde conoció a ese playboy, y supongo que de alguna manera u otra… En fin, ya me entendéis.

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que toda la culpa… es de Eren?

-No pretendo criticar a mi amigo, pero para mi desgracia fue él quien metió la pata. **Reader** simplemente se dejó llevar por alguien que le hacía sentir especial. Cosa que Eren olvidó hace mucho tiempo.

….

-Eren…-le llamaste una vez más, cabizbaja, antes de armarte de valor y lanzarle con todas tus fuerzas- Tus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con tanta rapidez que fuiste incapaz de detenerlas-¡Eren! ¡Perdóname!

-¡Cállate!-por un momento, tuviste miedo de que fuera a pegarte cuando se acercó a ti, pero fue todo lo contrario. Sus brazos te envolvieron como a una pequeña ardilla. Era cálido, y muy fuerte-¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más! ¡Tú no tienes porqué disculparte! ¡Soy yo! ¡YO! ¡Él que tengo que disculparme! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!-¿De verdad te estaba diciendo todo eso? Eras incapaz de hablar, pero no de moverte. Envolviste tus brazos alrededor de su torso, apoyando tu cabeza en su hombro, tal y cómo él hacía en ti. De un momento a otro, comenzaste a notar que tu hombre se quedaba mojado. Eren estaba llorando-¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo!-dijo una y mil veces, apretando cada vez más tu cuerpo contra el suyo. Quería sentir tu calor como antes. Tú… no dijiste nada. Simplemente lloraste por todo.

….

El coche paró de nuevo en uno de esos semáforos.

Las palabras que escupió Annie fueron como un virus para el joven rubio.

-Armin. A ti te gusta **Reader** , ¿no es cierto?

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es eso cierto, Armin!?-se sorprendió al máximo el otro muchacho que pronto estuvo inclinado al lado de Armin, que giró su rostro enrojecido hacia el cristal. Miraba sin cesar ese rojo que iluminaba parte del coche.

-Ella ya tiene a su príncipe azul.

…

Eren ya había dejado de llorar. Tú también. Pero no se separaba de ti. Seguía envolviéndote con sus brazos, al igual que tu seguías envolviéndolo con los tuyos.

-Eren-le llamaste, suavemente.

-¿Hm?-fue lo único que salió de su garganta.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Levi-el chico abrió fuertemente sus ojos. Te abrazó con más fuerza que antes.

-No…-dijo en un quejido, como un niño pequeño que todavía no quería irse a casa.

-Eren… Debo hacerlo. No puedo dejarle allí, esperando como un idiota.

A regañadientes, él cumplió. Soltándote poco a poco de su agarre hasta que al fin quedaste libre. Sonreíste dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias, Eren-acercaste tu rostro a él, y cómo si nada, plantaste un beso en sus labios, entrelazando sus manos con las tuyas. No los recordaba tan suaves, pensaste al separarte con ironía, sacándote una pequeña risa de la que Eren no se preocupó. Simplemente sonrió, igual que tú.

….

Levi raspó con la suela del zapato el cigarrillo que se había estado fumando hasta que quedó totalmente apagado. Tú estabas a su lado, apoyada de igual manera en el Taurus del 67 que heredó hace ya un par de años (según te contó en uno de vuestros entrenamientos).

-Lo siento mucho, Levi-te disculpaste, apenada. Esas falsas esperanzas que le habías dado no te lo ibas a perdonar jamás-No me lo perdonaré nunca lo que te he hecho.

-Tch. Deja de decir tonterías, **Reader**.

-¿Eh?-ingenua, te giraste al verlo. Tenía una media sonrisa, esas que siempre te alegrabas de ver, y comenzó a acariciar como a una niña tu cabello.

-Aahh-jadeó, exhausto-. Creo que ya te lo dije, pero no me canso de repetírtelo: eres tan dulce y mona que hasta el más perro de los humanos se prendaría de ti.

-Le-levi…-tus mejillas se pusieron a arder de repente. A pesar de todo lo que habéis pasado juntos, no te acostumbrabas a esos comentarios tan tiernos. Te desarmaban por completo. De un momento a otro, dejó de acariciarte y te dio la espalda, mirándote por encima del hombro.

-Si alguna vez ese idiota te deja, no dudes en llamarme. Aunque dudo mucho que lo haga-iba a abrir la puerta del conductor cuando tú lo detuviste, presionando tu mano con la suya, y así cerrando la puerta de un golpe-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, **Reader**?-te quedaste unos segundos en silencio, antes de alzar la voz por completo y decirle a los cuatro vientos:

-¡Muchas gracias por todo, Levi Ackerman! ¡Espero que nos veamos muy pronto! ¡Quiero volver a jugar contigo a los bolos otra vez! Y…-te sonrojaste un poco más. Lo que ibas a decir te estaba costado decirlo pero al fin…-… ¡TE QUIERO, LEVI!-y sin más, le plantaste un enorme beso que el hombre (que permanecía con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa) tuvo que agarrarse al coche para no caer de espaldas. Te atreviste a meter tu lengua en su boca. Él no te lo negó, es más, él también se propuso invadir tu boca de la misma manera, y lo consiguió. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaron entre sí, probando cada uno el sabor único del otro. Poco a poco, y por falta de aire, fuiste separándote de sus labios, dejando un hilito de saliva entre los dos que acabó partiéndose al poco tiempo. Levi estaba sin palabras. Estaba rojo, y sus ojos seguían tan abiertos como cuando le besaste por sorpresa.

-¿Qué…? ¿A q-qué ha venido eso?-preguntó, nervioso cómo nunca antes. Era incapaz de deshacerse del rojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Ese hombre, que parecía más frío que él hielo estaba ante ti, rojo, tartamudo y a tu parecer, como la persona más adorable del mundo. No pudiste evitar sonreír con gracia, mezclada con algo de nostalgia.

-Quería que lo supieras-el hombre apretó sus labios al escucharlo-Te quiero, Levi-le volviste a decir, esta vez con la gracia de tu sonrisa.

-Ca-¡Calla!-más rojo que en toda su vida, subió al coche con prisa y lo encendió con un simple giro de llave. No arrancó inmediatamente, antes de eso, te miró a ti a través del retrovisor para decir, bajito-Yo también… yo también quiero volver a jugar contigo a los bolos-de pronto, aquella media sonrisa volvió-Adiós, Rompecorazones-con esa media sonrisa que tanto te gustaba y un nuevo mote para ti, salió de la plaza de aparcamiento y pronto hubo desaparecido de tu vista.

Sí, Levi. Te quiero. Pero… Eren apareció a tu espalda, tocando tu hombro para que le prestases atención.

-Espero que esos besos solo me los des a mí a partir de ahora-dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que tu reíste con fuerza hasta que esta calló por la presión que los suaves labios de Eren ejercían sobre ti. … pero, Eren… Oh, Eren. A ti... A ti te… Cómo pudiste (ya que el joven no te soltaba de su beso), tomaste el aire que te faltaba y gritaste al cielo oscuro iluminado por las estrellas:

-¡TE QUIERO, EREN JAGUER!-eso solo pudo sacar una profunda felicidad en él. Miró al cielo, como tú hacías, y repitió tu gesto incluso con más potencia.

 _*Puede que no siempre estéis juntos, puede que algunas veces os peléis, puede incluso que no duréis toda vuestra vida juntos o que os separéis para siempre para no veros nunca más. Pero…_

Esta rompecorazones se planta aquí, pensaste, feliz, cuando Eren (tu querido Eren a partir de ahora y siempre) se dispuso a gritar.

 _*...todo el mundo puede soñar, ¿no? Los adultos, los niños y… también las rompecorazones._

-¡TE QUIERO, **READER APELLIDO READER**!

 **-FIN-**


End file.
